Taken
by Densihasathing
Summary: The phone vibrates. Tell me who Shelbourne is or the girl gets it. What will steve do? Who does he have to sacrifice Joe or her?  Steve/ Kono eventually.   Characters may be a little OOC


**A/n: hi guys I thank people for the reviews of my last story the kiss they were much appreciated. I know I haven't finished that and I have been meaning to do that its just that life has been busy and I sort of lost inspiration for that story. Anyway I was bored and decided to write something and this is what I came up with. Just letting you know this one mitght be a bit boring as I am just setting the scene, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 (sad face) **

**Warning: Characters may be a little OOC**

**Steve's P.O.V**

As soon as I woke up I new today wasn't going to be a good day. For starters it was raining, In Hawaii. Then, when I go down stairs and here swearing echoing threw the kitchen I realise Danny had broken my coffee machine, which meant no morning coffee, fantastic. So I force myself to settle with having a cup of tea and I don't mind tea, so I go look for the tea bags and I find out that Danny had also felt like tea and took the last tea bag great. So you see my day didn't start off so great and I just knew it wasn't going to get better.

" You have 24 hours Mcgarrett, tell me who Shelburne is or the lady gets it" Wo Fat said down the phone line.

" Wow Wo Fat you really need to come up with some of your own material that threat was just pathetic, that line is used in almost every gangster movie there is. " I said, trying to put on a strong face and sound confident when really I'm very scared and I know that if I don't tell him who Shelburne is then he will kill her and I don't think I could take one minute without her, seeing her face , her smile. It was almost unbearable to think about.

" one hour Steve before its bye, bye to your precious lady friend."

Then suddenly the phone went dead.

"Did you get a trace" I said glancing over to Chin.

" No he cut out just before we got him".

" What are we going to do now" Danny said.

_12 hours earlier…_

**Kono's P.O.V**

I woke up today felling happy and calm having the feeling that today was going to be a good day. I got dressed, had breakfast and headed to HQ to start another action packed day.

When I had gotten to HQ I was informed about our newest case.

" A 15 year old girl was found in her bed dead, without her right hand" Steve told Chin, Danny and I. " Max is already at the crime scene"

" Okay so me and Kono will go to the crime scene and see what we can find." Chin said

" Okay then me and Danny will go to the victims parents." Steve reported.

_4 hours later…._

**Steve P.O.V**

After chasing around criminals for ages but only finding people the killer had talked to not the killer everyone was starting to get on each others nerves and it was late so everyone decided to call it a night and keep trying tomorrow I was finishing the last of last weeks paper work when I heard a knock at my office door. I look up to see a blonde headed beauty in front of me.

" Lori, what are you doing her? I thought you went back to homeland security."

" It's my best friend Steve, she is sick and I have come to visit her." Lori explained.

" I'm sorry about your friend, but it's nice to see you" I say flashing a small smile.

" You to. So are you working on a case I would love to help"

"Yer we are and I'm sure your help will be much appreciated"

_5 hours later…_

**Kono's P.O.V **

Ochh I thought as I hit my head on a tree branch. I was in the middle of some god forsaking jungle chasing a guy double my weight, the guy who supposedly killed our victim.

Just when I think I have lost him I stumble across a old abandoned warehouse

" He has gotta be in there" I thought to myself. What should my next move be? I got mo back up, or a phone to call for back up with a saw head and a gun with one bullet left.

Just when I decided to go in I here footsteps, then suddenly everything turns black.

**Lori 's P.O.V**

As I run alongside steve it is great to run side by side him again. We were chasing after a guy who might have killed our victim. Kono had fled somewhere chasing after one of the three guys that were seen talking to Jamie the victim last . Chin and Danny had gone after one, Kono had gone after another, which left me and Steve to go after the last one.

" Steve quick he's turning a corner" I yelled

" Okay Lori you go right and I'll go left, lets see if we can trap him." Steve replied.

So off I went chasing him down into some abandoned road, then he stop and laughed at me. I was about to ask what was so funny when all the lights went out.

I then awoke to a beeping noise and sound of people talking. To be exate it was the sound of Chin, Danny , Steve and what loked like the doctor talking.

I then take a big look around the room and I ask myself:

"Where's Kono?" …

**A/N So what did you think, should I continue? Was it any good? Please let me know in the reviews.**

**Thankyou**


End file.
